Sally
Sally is the deuteragonist of Tim Burton's Nightmare Before Christmas. She appears in Haunted Mansion Holiday and the Haunted Mansion Holiday Nightmare. History Sally was a rag-doll like creature created by a mad scientist named Dr. Finkelstein who served as her father-figure. However, she wished to be free to do what she wanted without someone breathing down her neck. She was in love with Jack Skellington, sympathizing with his feelings of loneliness and emptiness. However, she disagreed with his decision to take over Christmas, believing that he was not being true to himself or acting rationally. When Santa Claus was held hostage by Oogie Boogie, she attempted to rescue him, but failed. Nevertheless, Jack showed up in the nick of time to save them both, and he realized that she was right and what he needed was right there the whole time - in the love of his dearest friend. Appearances Haunted Mansion Holiday Sally appears in the holiday overlay of the Haunted Mansion, Haunted Mansion Holiday. She can first be seen in a changing portrait. Based on a scene from the film, she holds a Christmas tree, but it burns into ashes. She appears on one of Madame Leota's tarot cards in the seance circle, holding onto two passion potions. In 2016, a life-sized animatronic of her was added to the graveyard scene, where she can be seen in front of the Phantom Five. She is leaning onto a tombstone, starring at Jack lovingly and longingly. She can be seen in the exit crypt, where the Ghostess is for the rest of the year. She waves to the guests as they exit into the living world, giving her final words on the attraction. She thanks Sandy Claws and urges him to hurry back next year. ] Haunted Mansion Holiday Nightmare Sally makes many of the same appearances in Haunted Mansion Holiday Nightmare - Tokyo Disneyland's version of Haunted Mansion Holiday - with some notable additions. She is in the first scene, after guests board their doom buggy. She is on the balcony of a staircaise, alongside Jack and the Vampire Teddy. This scene is right before the new gallery of portraits - where the Sinister 11 are for the rest of the year. She can be seen in the Music Room sitting in an armchair as the Vampire Teddy plays the piano. In the ballroom, Sally's silhouette can be seen behind a curtain - just below the duelists. She is standing with Jack exchanging presents with him. The exit crypt scene differs from the one in Anaheim - she's gazing out on a moonlit scene, watching Jack fly away with his reindeer. She still urges him to hurry back. Cameos In Disney World's Haunted Mansion, Sally makes a small cameo in the attic where a doll version of Sally can be seen in Constance's souvenir collection. Trivia *The basket seen beside Sally in the graveyard contains a fish-skeleton, a green glass beverage bottle, and two shakers presumable filled with spices. This is a direct reference to a scene in the Nightmare Before Christmas where she brings Jack the exact same bottle with the same contents. *Like Oogie Boogie, Sally's technical first appearance comes from Tim Burton's original illustrated Nightmare Before Christmas poem where she's a background character. *Sally makes regular meet and greet appearances in the Disney Parks during the Halloween and Christmas season - usually with Jack. Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Pre-Existing Characters Category:Portraits